


Fragments

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Air I Breathe (2007)
Genre: Community: three weeks for dw, Future Tense, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Second Person, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairing, Translation Available, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will know what he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [片段](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485764) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



> This movie is absolute and utter genius, and I highly recommend it to _everyone_. This fic has been a long time coming, and if you see this movie, I think you'll know why. If you _have_ seen this movie, come and squee with me!
> 
> And there is now a [Chinese translation available of this fic by styx](http://archiveofourown.org/works/485764).

Like everything else in your life, you will see it before it happens — a kiss, the thick slide of his tongue in your mouth as his fingers stretch you open, the harsh way he moans your name — all in the span of a stranger's handshake. The man in your vision, though, will be someone you have yet to meet, but wherever he is, that will be where you're supposed to go next. So that evening, you will pick up and go.

~*~

Everyone will call him Fingers, and he will smile like he's sharing a joke with you. You won't know anything about him, but you will know his future, and it will be like knowing everything already.

He will look at the broad-shouldered men behind him, the brawlers and beaters and grunts, and they will smirk and snort at the joke they will have made of your visions. You will ignore them.

"So what did you see?" he will ask.

His question will be pervasive in its repetition, but this will be where you're supposed to be, so you will tell him, "Us."

~*~

Seeing the future is only partially a matter of skill, and eventually, you will no longer care because it will offer you nothing but the unchangeable.

He will lean on you with each vision that comes true, and he will assume that you haven't seen the shrewd look in his eyes when he considers the possibilities. Your visions will become the only constant in his world. They will never betray him, and so, by proxy, neither will you.

Eddie and Mark will drag another runner out of the room, and you won't move toward the door.

"Stay," he will say as he tugs off the latex gloves. You will stare at the drops of blood spattered on the cuffs of his white dress shirt.

In four long strides, he will stand in front of you. In two heartbeats, his lips will crash against yours, his hand like steel, fingers chalky from the gloves and his grip implacable on the back of your neck. His kiss will be like a storm, but you've been braced for the force of it for a while now. Nevertheless, the reality will be as devastating in its intensity as you thought it would be.

He will bite your bottom lip in punishment or anger or both, and you will accept it until he draws back. His breath will puff warm against your mouth, and his eyes will be dark, almost fathomless. It will be hard to drown in them when you've seen them before.

"You saw this, didn't you?" His tone will be accusatory.

You will nod, and he will frown and tighten his hand on the back of your neck.

"What else did you see? This?" His left hand will drop to your groin, and the flat of his palm will be insistent and rough with each, "See this, too? And this?"

"You know I have," you will say, and shudder.

Pleasure will feel like something unattainable. You will go through the motions anyway.


End file.
